


Home

by unlockthelore



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early in Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Trisha tries to find happiness in the little things and in the eyes of her sons.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Trisha Elric, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Home

“Hey mom, can Al and I play outside?” 

Trisha glances up from the worn beige pants she was in the process of patching up. More than one of her sons’ expeditions into the outside world left their clothes with more damage than she could make sense of. And part of her wanted to ask what it was they would be doing. Small glimmers of fear that they were in trouble or would be hurt lingering beneath the surface. She tells herself it would be wrong to keep them cooped up inside. They preferred the fresh air, and they were growing boys, but their curiosities could get them into trouble and she worried.

From behind Edward, Alphonse peeked with a firm grasp on his brother’s sleeve. Their golden eyes blinking up at her owlishly, awaiting her response with reproach and anticipation. It’d been raining for the last few days which limited the amount of time they could spend rolling about in the dirt. Although it did give her precious time to patch up most of their clothes and convince them to clean up the mess they left in their father’s study. Her heart ached. And for a moment, she saw him in their eyes. 

Where was he laying his head on those rainy days? Was he cold? Did his bones ache? Did he still forget to take off his glasses before he fell asleep?

“Mom…?” 

This time, Edward’s voice was barely above a whisper and heavy with concern. Worry and barely-kept irritation in the downward turn of his lips as he approached with Alphonse close behind. His small hand reaching out to her and resting on her side, trying to inspire comfort in even the most innocent of ways. Trisha smiled appreciatively. Edward wasn’t good with his words, but he preferred action, and that meant just as much to her.

Cutting off the last bit of thread, she set aside the spool and needle further from where either of her sons could grab hold of it. Folding the pants and setting them beside a buttoned up t-shirt, belonging to Alphonse, and a t-shirt and shorts belonging to Edward. Her fingers brushing over the clothes before shifting over to lay atop their heads, patting them gently. Edward’s eyes closed at the touch, his frown replaced with a grin and Alphonse giggled.

Her boys. 

Sweet and perfect in their own way. 

With parts of her intertwined in their being just as _he_ was. 

If only he were there to see them grow up and know how strong they were, how much they missed him, and how the space he left in their home could never be filled. 

“Why don’t we all go outside together?” Trisha suggested, rising from her chair with a gentle hand to guide the boys from the table and to the doorway leading into the hall. “We can have a picnic and you both can show me a few things you learned.”

Edward brightened up at the brief _mention_ of alchemy and nudged Alphonse’s shoulder. “Come on, Al!” He urged, racing past her and to the door to _his_ study. “We’ll meet you outside, mom!”

A tug at her apron turned Trisha’s attention downward to Alphonse staring up at her with a twinkle in his eyes, the tip of his thumb pressed between his lips. Crouching down, Trisha laid her hand atop his head and smoothed down the stray hairs sticking up, lightly rubbing them between her fingertips.

A soft golden blond — spun from sunlight.

“Mom,” Alphonse called. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Trisha let out an audible sigh, resting her hands on his cheeks, a kiss brushed against his crown. “I’m okay, Al. Why don’t you catch up to Ed?”

He lingered there for a moment longer, rubbing the spot where she kissed, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. After giving her a tight hug around her shoulders, he hurried off after his brother and their bickering carried as they tried to decide what to show her.

Trisha breathed a sigh, smoothing out her apron as she rose to her feet. Even though their home was missing a key element — she was sure that they would all be together again one day. And until then, she would have them. 

Always curious, always asking, always loving —

And hopefully always together.


End file.
